1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image recording/reproducing device to change a start point of a fade effect so as to distinguish an image file, and a method to process a fade effect in the image recording/reproducing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
If an image is unexpectedly displayed or disappears on a screen when a moving image file is reproduced by an image recording/reproducing device, a viewing effect is reduced and an unpleasant feeling is given to a viewer. In order to solve these problems, conventionally, a fade effect is applied to a boundary between image files such that a reproduction screen is smoothly changed.
A device for applying a fade effect to an image displayed on a screen is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1997-012568.
In the device for applying the fade effect disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, when a reproduction function of video information recorded on a video compact disc is started or a reproduction stop function is set in a video compact disc player to record/reproduce video information, a brightness data signal applying state of the video information is adjusted so as to control the video information to gradually fade in or out on a screen such that the viewing effect is improved.
However, in the conventional device for applying the fade effect, the fade effect is applied to a first point of a moving image, that is, a start point (first frame) of an input image. Thus, the image of the first frame is the darkest and the images of a second frame and subsequent frames thereof gradually brighten such that the brightness is returned to an original brightness of a recording start point. If the fade effect is applied to the first frame, since the image of the first frame is first displayed in a reproduction mode, a preview mode of a window explorer and an image editing application, the darkest image of the first frame is displayed. Accordingly, a user cannot check which moving image is recorded in a file which is currently being displayed.